Deep-Sea Girl
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: .:One Day, when I went fishing with my pa, we ended up finding this strange girl caught in our nets...I'm not sure if this is someone I'm able to help but...it's worth a shot...:. Inspired by Hatsune Miku's "Deep-Sea Girl" \\Characters OOC\\Original Plot Changed\\Story is AU\\ Rated for Later Chapters .:Chapter 1 Up:.
1. Prolouge

**Deep-Sea Girl**

Me: I love Miku's song, "Deep-Sea Girl" and got inspired by it, wonder how it'll turn out...Hehe... Don't own MFB, enjoy!~

**WARNING: There ****MAY**** be typos, so if you can be helpful and ignore them, thank you!**

* * *

**Prolouge**

The brunette backed away from the two men dressed in black, holding up their silver pistols with their two hands, and were filled with amo, and were ready to shoot.

The brunette gulped as she carefully took a few steps back, she didn't know what else to do, she knew if she turn around and ran, they'd just start rapidly shooting at her, this gave her a little more time to..._live..._

She kept backing away until when she took one step, her foot slipped down, she turned her head and gasped, bringing her foot up to the solid surface, her heart beating five times faster now, she was at the very edge of a cliff with two men in her way of escape.

She looked down at the deep blue water behind her and gulped one more time.

_My only choice to live is to fall..._ she thought, knowing if she ran between the two men, they'd still fire at her, the land was bare. No trees. No bushes. No nothing. Just dirt, small stones and sand.

She gulped for the final time before taking a step back, taking all the weight off her other leg, falling off the cliff, her light body making it more difficult to fall down into the water faster.

She saw the two men run up to the edge to shoot at her. They started firing rapidly at her. All of them missed her but one, getting into her right arm. She winced and shut her eyes with grand force, forgetting to take in a deep breath, before splashing right into the salty water below her.

_"If she lives, we'll kill her..."_

As she heard that, her eyes shot open in shock, she just wanted to cry, but she had to hold it in no matter what.

She never bothered to try swimming up again, her body too numb and weak to do so, she watched as the light slowly disappear before her. She couldn't hold it, she lacked on oxygen, she opened her mouth, letting the air bubbles out, sucking in the sea water, before she lost conciousness, she was sure she could've saw the two mens' faces snicker at her, sinking into the deep blue...

* * *

Me: Okay, short prolouge, but hey...! One of my best 'drabble-ized' thing yet huh?! I might not have enough time to update my other stories since I keep writing more and more... Poof... I REALLY wanna update this! I think it's really intresting so far! Even if I know what's coming up next, the suspense is killing me! R&R, no flames! And yes, this was so short, I've written this under an hour... TT_TT So I bet it's like...poorly thought out...Oh! And there's a new poll on my page! Check it out! I also promise that the next chapter will have more than 1,000 words! Po Pi Po~ Sayonara for now my fellow fans~


	2. Chapter 1: The Lost Girl

**Deep-Sea Girl**

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update!~ Yay! And if you remember, I DID say that I'd update this when I had the time and inspiration, and...well...I did! Hehe! Anyways, I don't own MFB, and there WILL be an appearance of one of my OCs here just for a little humor, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: The Lost Girl**

Two violet eyes snapped open as a girl woke up from a deep and peaceful slumber. She yawned and stretched out her arms and legs as she sat up on her bed. She turned around to see her purple curtains dance along with the light breeze as she looked out the window to see the beach.

The sun shone brightly over the water as little fish swam closer to the water's surface to warm up. The seagulls rested on rocks and _most_ crabs were also relaxing...there was just this one crab to was terrorizing a seagull...that was basically it.

The girl took a deep breath of the salty air as she turned around and slipped her pink flip flops on, getting ready for a brand new day. She settled on wearing a sailor girl's uniform, consisting a white blouse with navy blue linings and a long folded blue collar which showed that underneath the blouse was another white shirt and a red tie. She also wore a navy blue skirt and a little sailor's hat with a red ribbon that matched her outfit, and even switched from her flip flops to flats.

She dashed down the wooden staircase and into a small kitchen where her mother was making breakfast.

"Morning ma!" she said with a smile and grabbed a piece of toast that was lying on the table, "Where's pa?"

Her mother giggled lightly as she skinned a potato, "Morning Hikaru dear, your father's just left to go fishing again, but he should be back in around two hours."

Hikaru munched on the toast as she replied, not caring if she was talking with her mouth full or not, "Oh, okay! Can I go over to see if he's set sail yet? I really want to see him and talk to the crew again!"

"Sure honey! Be back by noon! Love you!"

"I will! And I love you too ma!" Hikaru said, running out to the deck and onto the pale white sand.

Hikaru quickly dashed over to the dock, each step launching a bit of sand into the air, it wasn't too far from her home, but she knew she had to hurry. Her father and his crew were always well prepared and used their time wisely to get the job done. It takes him and his crew a mere three minutes to get ready to set off.

As she ran closer, she was able to see her father get ready to get on board. Quickly, she yelled, "PA! PA! Can I come along with you?!"

She saw her father look in her direction and smile. She ran closer...closer...then came to a whirling stop right infront of him, saluting him with pride.

"Sure honey! We can use another crew member and I would be able to spend more time with you dear!" her father answered as he climbed into his fishing boat. She followed in close behind and looked around to see the entire small crew of three talking about the goal to be accomplished by the end of the week. She looked and saw another face in the boat, a somewhat unfamiliar face. She was the only other female in the group and looked a bit nervous to be here.

_Well there's pa, Ryo and Klein here that I know, but who's she?_ Hikaru asked herself, _She doesn't seem too comfortable to be here..._

The girl had cyan coloured long hair that was tied back into a ponytail with a yellow beaded hairtie. Her bangs were pretty big and were sperated into multiple clumps of hair and also had some hair dangling at the sides of her face. She had deep blue eyes and fair skin, she wore a pink shirt with hearts on it and wore a black coat ontop, slightly covering her neon bracelets. She also wore pink windchime earings and blue sweatpants with white stars on the right bottom of them which were tucked inside of her furry blue boots.

_She doesn't look like she's from here judging by her clothing...is she a city girl?_ Hikaru thought, _I guess I can say that she seems nice..._

"Angela! Why aren't you talking like you usually do? Common! Be more social right now!" Klein exclaimed to the cyan haired girl.

"...I don't wanna Uncle Klein...you dragged me away from my studies...!" Angela exclaimed, "I hate it when people do that!"

"So? You can't spend time with your uncle?"

"Ah shut it! I don't even know if you even went to school and learned anything! So how would you know?!"

Hikaru watched and listened as they bickered at eachother, and she learned a couple of more things about Angela.

1-She's not good at cooking.  
2-She seems to be into 'aliens'.  
3-She's not the fishing type.  
4-She prefers the night over the day.  
5-She's a tech and mech wiz.  
6-She talks more than you think.  
7-She's only here for a day before returning back to Canada.

"So umm...Hibiki," Ryo started awkwardly as the two faced away from eachother, "Shouldn't we get going now?"

"Oh yeah! We should!" Hikaru's father exclaimed, taking the wheel of the fishing boat, "Let's go!"

As they started to move, Hikaru took a seat next to Angela, "So your Angela, huh?"

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah...and just so you know I have no idea how my parents forced me to go Japan for a day and then ALL the way back to Canada...seems a bit stupid to me..."

Hikaru sighed and nodded in agreement, "It does seem a bit stupid...but hey, we'll never know right? I mean...being related to Klein must've been tough..."

Angela laughed lightly, "You tell me! I ended up going to Russia, Germany and Mexico by mistake because of the guy!"

Hikaru smiled and offered her hand, "My name's Hikaru Hasama."

"Angela," she replied, accepting her handshake, "I wish we could be friends longer...and when I mean that, I mean stay here a bit longer to get to know everything about you without my idiot of an uncle..."

Hikaru nodded in agreement as the boat haulted at their respected fishing area. The two girls watched as the three older men tossed out a fishing net and walked back onto the boat to get some other stuff ready.

"So you wanna fish?" Angela asked with a smile, "I can see that your dad brought along some more fishing gear!" She pointed at a corner where there were a couple of fishing poles and a box of bait, "I think I can catch more fish then you can!"

"Oh you're on!" Hikaru said, grabbing a fishing pole and attaching a piece of bait on it, "You are so on!"

Soon, the two girls were off at their fishing race and the men did their jobs.

"What the-?!" Ryo cried as he checked the net after about fifteen minutes, "Is that a girl?!"

"What?!" Hibiki and Klein exclaimed, dashing over to the side of a boat, leaning over to see if there really was a girl in the ocean. Even Angela and Hikaru both dropped their poles to go see!

There really was a girl in the ocean.

Tangled up and looking lifeless.

Everyone stared at her for what seemed like an eternity until Hibiki spoke up, "Well don't just stand there! Let's pull her up!"

* * *

"Woah..." Angela said, poking the girl's cheek, "She's so pale...can she be a real alien...?"

"Seriously Angela?!" Klein exclaimed, "Now's not the time! We're not even sure if she's alive or not and THAT'S what you're thinking about?!"

Angela puffed up her cheeks, "Fine...but I'm gonna get you back still..."

Hikaru sighed as she checked the girl's pulse, "She still has a pulse...but it's very faint."

"That's still good, at least we know she's _alive_," Klein said, empasizing the word 'alive'.

Angela rolled her eyes, "Wow...no need to rub it in you jerk..."

Suddenly, the girl started coughing weakly, and soon, her eyes opened slowly, looking around the boat, looking lost, "Wh-where...?" she asked shakily, but then cleared her throat, "Where...am I...?"

"Safe on a boat," Hikaru replied flatly, "We found you tangled in one of our fishing nets, are you feeling alright?"

The brunette girl nodded and replied, "Just a bit hungry..."

"Okay, eat what we have prepared right now," Ryo said, handing her a sandwhich, "It isn't much, but should decently fill you up."

The girl's hand slowly reached for the sandwhich and ate it slowly, as if she was expecting something.

"Can we ask you some questions?" Hibiki asked, "We want to help you out."

The girl nodded again, still chewing on her first bite slowly, when she swallowed, she said, "Ask away..." then took another bite out of the sandwhich.

"Where are you from?" Angela asked eagerly, leaning in closer.

The girl swallowed, "I don't remember..."

"Do you have the faintest memory at least?" Angela asked, leaning in even closer.

"...No..."

"How did you end up in the ocean?" Hibiki asked as Angela sighed and stopped leaning towards the girl.

"...Fell off cliff..." she murmured, continuing her sandwhich.

"Oh..." Hibiki said, looking surprised, "Intresting..."

"Do...you remember your family...?" Ryo asked hesitantly.

"...No family," was the reply.

"Are feeling okay now?" Klein asked awkwardly, not knowing what to ask, only getting a simple nod as an answer.

"What's...your name...?" Hikaru asked slowly.

"M...ma..." she started, but trailed off.

"Ma...?"

"...I don't remember."

* * *

A/N: Well I updated! Isn't that a good thing? I spent all afternoon on this! Editing and such on Wordpad! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoyed it since it's almost midnight here... Plus I decided to change the plot 'cause I thought that I wouldn't think of a good romance plot for this-plus it's sorta harder-so, I decided to change it to a friendship thing! Hope you don't mind the plot change! Review and I'll give you a Krabby Patty! (Haha, get it? I'm talking about the sea and she's eating a sandwhich? No? Darnnit...) No flames please!


End file.
